Beyond the sea
by insaincat
Summary: Italy brakes his knee and is stuck in a wheel chair for months. Being bummed out and stuck with no fun just wasn't right for him. Together with his two brothers, Romano and Seborga they find other sides to countries that they never seen before along with parts of them self's. Humans names used. T for language. GrIta, a bit of RomaXSeborga. Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this two years ago so its a bit cheesy.. I reread it and it was pretty good. Just needed some adjustments is all. ANd I was toooooottaly into merpeople and all. Still am. Also dont kill me for having the doctor/ nurse act a bit weird. IM NOT A DOCTOR OR A NURSE. Heck. I dont even have a job yet.  
**_

* * *

_ Long ago, there was an angel and a demon who fell down to earth in a curse. Around that time a very special queen was in grave danger. She was one of the most clever, most beautiful and most generous queen anyone had laid there eyes on. But she was rarely ever seen. She once had a king to rule by her side, but ever since the fatal death, she had ruled alone. But of coarse that was coming to an end. Her kingdom was at war with a neighboring kingdom ever since the king had died. She wasn't very happy that she would no longer be alone. Within a few months she had triplets. However. A week after there birth, the kingdom was falling apart. (Litterly. Everything was coming down on them). She saw little hope for her and her kingdom. The only hope was to send her three children up onto the land. And hopefully find a nice mother and father to take care of them. After days had past (she was watching the whole thing) a young man came roaming along the beach. And he was unusual handsome. He found the triplets and decided to take them on as there grandfather. Luckily the children looked a lot like him so he was able to pass as there grandfather. Soon after that. They were raised as countries instead of who they really are. _

* * *

"Germany!" Italy cried out in a squeaky yet frantic voice. The German calmly got up from his chair from reading in the sun out back. He walked up to the front yard where he heard the Italian cry where he found Italy on his knees sobbing loudly.

"Whats wrong this time? Did you scrape your knee again?" Germany asked the Italian and knelled before him to get a closer look. Italy looked up at him with tears streaming down his face with red puffy eyes and his face almost completely red. "Let me see it" Germany mumbled to him. Italy tried to move his leg but only stopped to let out a small scream. Germany had a bad feeling, even though he always came sobbing to him about small things... Hes never screamed before.

"It hurts so bad Germany" Italy choked out. "I cant move it". Germany took Italy into his lap, carefully placing his leg in-front of him. Italy did his beast not to scream again but came out with gasps and sobbing even harder. There, wedged in his knee was a rock the size of a golf ball. Next to it was what seemed to be a bone. He could tell it was since his leg wasn't right. It was twisted the wrong way a bit. "It hurts!" Italy cried out again. Germany bit his lip a bit and sat him down.

"Ill be right back. Ill go get a cloth." he said standing up and running into the house. A few seconds later he came back out with a rag. he very carefully wrapped Italy's knee up. But not careful enough. The Italian sobbed harder. "Stop sobbing Italian."Germany tried to calm him down only to make it worse. Germany has been though worse and he knows Romano has too... but.. probably not Italy... He didn't seem like the kind to get hurt like this. Germany ever so carefully, picked Italy up and put him in his car. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could... With out breaking the speed limit of course. He got him out of the car and checked in to the hospital pretty quickly too. After that Italy was taken care of.

"We have some good news and a bit poor news". The blond haired German nurse said walking up to Germany. "One. Mister Vargas will be able to heal very easily. Actually, he is healing quiet fast. However, he must remain off his leg for a few months." She stopped to let his proses it all, which wasn't really necessary. "The poor news is that he broke his knee and part of his leg was chipped. We will have to remove it. The doctor will be able to explain more when he arrives." She quickly explained her abstinence on knowing that was going t o happen.

"May I see him?" Germany asked feeling a bit bad that his little happy Italian, might not be so happy for a while.

"Naturally. We only let family in right now... but I do not see anyone who could be related..." she approved and walked him to the room Italy was in. "He might be asleep.. so I ask that you please be quiet and do not stay too long" the nurse warned. Germany nodded and she left to take care of some other business. Germany quietly slipped into the room and didn't make much noise. He was glad to find the little Italian sleeping peacefully in the bed. Germany looked around not seeing much. But what got his attention was a heart-radar. Why in the would would Italy need one of those? Was there something Italy just wasn't telling him? What ever it was, it seemed very important.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, nations have had things happen to them so dangerous that they were on the verge of death. If anything, Prussia and China had to many of those experiences. Prussia lost his kingdom and all that was keeping him alive was his people, at least until Germany was ordered to give the eastern half to his older brother. China was just old. You would to thing the direct decedent of Rome would have have plenty of near death experiences. But he had searched Italy's history and talked to everyone that knew him. Even though tons of his history was so old, it was unable to read or missing. From what he knew... Italy didn't really have any experiences like that, except for maybe one. Nor did he have any health issues. However... Germany did know about the horrid plunge that hit Sicily so many years ago. He heard that Italy and Romano were dying faster then any other European country. But no one liked to talk about it. Maybe his heath issue came up after that and no one wanted to let others know. But how long had this been going on for? SO many questions started popping up in Germany's head. He would have to research later.

"Germany?" Italy weakly groaned before fluttering his eyes open. Germany walked over to Italy and placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder o let him know he was there. Italy tried to sit up only to wince a bit in pain because of the stiffness in his back and leg. "What happened?" He asked. How could he not remember what happened? He had a huge rock in his knee. "I remember being on the skate bored a friend gave me... then... It all went blank" he explained what he could remember. Blank?

Germany swallowed hard hopping he wouldn't freak out from the truth. "You... fell off and broke your knee". Italy just stared blankly at the German for a moment before mumbling 'oh..' Along with a 've..'. "Are you sure that's all you can remember?" Germany asked hoping to get a bit more detail. Italy just shook his head in responses.

"oh wait.." Italy paused for a moment grabbing his attention a bit more. ".. I... I remember a pain in my chest..." he said gripping his bed sheets before mumbling something ells that Germany couldn't understand since it was Italian. "Germany? How long will it be before I can walk again?"

Germany shrugged a bit. "You know that nations heal faster then humans..." He said as he watched Italy smile a bit. "A month or two.." Germany heard a _click_ and quickly spun around to see the door opening up to Italy's doctor. Nations had personal doctors who specialized in nations illnesses. They were kinda like all the people in a nation's doctor in ways. They also knew things that normal people didn't know.

The doctor slipped in the room and shut the door carefully with a _'click'. _"Mister Vargas," the doctor announced. "Its good to see you again... But I never thought it would be like this," he joked making Italy giggle a bit.

"Nether did I." Doctors would often use a nation's human name just encase someone was listening in.

"We would like you to stay until tomorrow. We need to make sure you'll be fine and estimate how long it might take for you to heal." Italy nodded agreeing with him.

"Ok~ Ve.. Germany~ It looks like I'l have to wait to go home for a bit. Is it ok... for me to miss out on training and all..?" Germany nodded in response to Italy's question. "Grazie," Italy smiled more. "Oh and Germany?..." He paused for a moment as he twiddled with his fingers. "...Can you please stay here... with me... I don't want to be alone," He asked. Germany felt a bit shocked from that. But why? He should have expected that to come from him. This _IS_ Italy were talking about.

Germany nodded again, "Ja." Italy's smile just continued to get wider and wider every second._ He has such a huge mouth. No wonder he can shove a plate of pasta in his mouth._

The doctor cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him. "Mister Vargas. I will be taking my leave now. Please..." he paused as he looked at germany and scanning him over and seeing no threat to Italy getting well (as in.. he's not america. Loud and obnoxious XD). "Get some rest" He smiled before taking his leave. Italy said a quick thanks before the man left.

Germany looked down on Italy. "He's right. You best to get some rest if you want to go home soon" Italy nodded feeling tired already and closed his eyes and after a few moments, he fell asleep. Germany sighed, "You must have been tired. Going though all that in one day..." Germany did really expect that much from the italian now days. He knew him well enough to know what Italy would do and what he might like. MIGHT.

* * *

WOOO! Iv been adding in pieces of this ever since school started. I dont get much time though. But I got another chapter done! It helps with getting rid of boredome when I have nothing to do in study hall u


End file.
